Sara Swiftmoon
As a Confessor, Sara always remains stagnant in her beliefs while trying to change everyone else's. Her mental fortitude is strong, and she seeks to break the will of others, should it not suit her needs. Though she is a staunch believer in the Light, it doesn't mean she is always a do-gooder. If one crosses Sara, they better prepare to be crossed back. Disclaimer! I attempt to be as Lore-friendly as possible! I may feel here and there, but hey, don't we all? I am a very understanding person (and coincidentally have a hard time understanding simple things sometimes XD) so please talk to me if there are any discrepancies with any of my characters (the Swiftmoon family). Let's be honest here. I'm Alliance, and I know barely any Horde Lore. Which is obviously a problem, because this toon is a Sin'dorei. Feel free to edit anything that is wrong, but please give a summary! Armor She typically dresses in elegant gowns, and sparkling robes. However, she is currently without any of her income, previous clothes, or a home. So, she made do, and is wearing a plain dress, with a red sash for the waist. Magic A Confessor's job is never done. Be it to break the will of the non-believers, or to enforce mental fortitude upon the Light's chosen, Sara is a zealot. Her magic is unmerciful, and will likely burn anyone who gives resistance to it. It is strong, and it is bright. History A general overview of Sara's life! Family Life Sara has two wonderful children, Fae and Sylitaci. 'Syl' for short, she is the firstborn and first love of both her parents. Fae was secondborne and loved only slightly less. In the end, one can see whom is the better child, and that's Syl. Transitioning Factions After, well.. dying, she decided that the Horde wasn't for her anymore. While she never truly felt at home there in the brutish ways of Horde, she had no real reason to leave. Now, her husband and daughter have transformed into Ren'dorei, and while she doesn't love them any less, she does wish they weren't so "unclean". She decided to seek refuge in the Alliance once she heard of the new law, and to be with her husband. Being ressurected wasn't easy either, as her husband didn't believe it. He trapped her soul in the Void plane, and it had to be broken out by several warlocks, and a priestess of Elune to purge her of the Void attached to her very essence. While a little bit remains, she is proud to be a Sin'dorei, no matter what scar may be left on her soul. Confessor Swiftmoon! A High Confessor of her court was always her dream. However, her entire family was exiled and sentenced to death for practice of Void magic. Of course she may have dabbled in it a little, to see her enemy, but that's how life is. Hypocritical and biased experiences are the gist of Sara's life. Her current Confessor status has left her in a tizzy about "ascending the ranks". She still does, and always will, hold a grudge. Death She was shot in the head, stabbed in the heart, and lit aflame by an angry mob in Stormwind. Her body was given to the Cathedral for inspection. Her soul was siphoned out by a member of the mob. Quirks Sara was a part of a noble house, and still acts like it. She may not ever stop, unless someone shows her a lesson. Physical The ends of her hair all end with a shimmering enchantment. It was put there by her husband, to protect her from assailants. She feels she does not need the protection, but she welcomes it anyways. Magical Her uncompromising nature is reflected in her magic. A bright, and likely burning force to be reckoned with, unless accepted with open arms. Relationship She is married to her husband, Kaylis Swiftmoon. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Characters Category:Confessors Category:Blood Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas